Son of Neptune
by Whispered Melodies
Summary: Sequel to the Lost Hero. Full story in one chapter. Follows the adventures when the campers venture to San Francisco to get Percy back. SEQUEL DAUGHTER OF TROY IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Neptune**

**JASON**

Jason woke up in the Zeus cabin, dreading the news he had to bring to Annabeth. After he had informed the council about the whereabouts of Percy Jackson, she had become more and more fragile. Never showing up for meals, never participating in camp activities or capture the flag. The only people who could help were Thalia and Grover. Whenever Jason came, she turned her back. He knew that she probably blamed him for Percy Jackson's disappearance.

His dream started out like this: Jason was watching two figures in the distance. One was a beautiful girl with blond hair and electric blue eyes. He recognized her as one of his friends Gwendolyn. With her was a guy around the same age as Jason. He had black, unruly hair and eyes green as the sea. From everyone's descriptions, he must be Percy Jackson. They were sitting very close to each other staring at the ocean.

'Percy, I know that there's a Greek camp and I know that's where you're from. What you're doing here I have no idea, but it must have something to do with the prophecy.' Gwendolyn said. Jason had no idea how she knew that. It was forbidden that they knew of each other's existence.

'How do you know that?' asked Percy.

'Years ago, I met one of your campers. He was very sweet. It's a long story but we learned of each other's existence. We even broke the enchantments and Iris-messaged each other.'

'You think that's where Jason is, don't you?'

'I _know_ that's where he is. If I tell everyone else, they'll rip you apart and go destroy Camp Half-Blood.'

'Okay Streaker, but shouldn't you tell Reyna, I mean that's his girlfriend. I caught her yesterday trying to drown herself. After I saved her she stabbed me. It's lucky I'm invulnerable otherwise I would have been shish-Ki bobbed.' Jason heard a rustling in the bushes. Percy heard it too.

'It seems that the Venus Cabin has been spying us hoping for a kiss' he said with a smile.

'Well, then let's not disappoint them." Gwendolyn replied. Then she pulled him in and kissed him.

When they finally broke off Percy asked 'Who was the camper?

Gwendolyn looked down sadly 'Luke Castellan.'

**PIPER**

Jason had rushed off to talk to Chiron and called a council meeting.

'Listen I had a dream about Percy Jackson. He was talking to a friend of mine, Gwendolyn. She knows about the Greek camp! She met a camper, and they've been in touch for ages.' Jason began.

'That's impossible!' Chiron said.

'They found a way to break the enchantments. She knows that he's Greek. She's keeping it a secret so the camp doesn't tear him apart.' Jason continued.

'So, he's safe?' Annabeth asked.

'Yes, she also knows I'm here! She doesn't know why but she knows where I am.' Jason replied.

"Umm, there's something else, the camper that she met, it was that sandy-haired guy from your photo, Thalia, Luke Castellan.'

Everyone faces turned to shock. Thalia and Annabeth could only stare at each other, wondering when he could have met the roman.

It must have been when he went on his quest,' Said Annabeth. 'It is the only possible time.'

'Annabeth, Piper, there's something else. Gwendolyn said there was a girl named Reyna who's my girlfriend.'

Piper looked shocked. Her eyes started tearing up. Jason looked down uncomfortably.

'Annabeth, I saw Percy and Gwendolyn kiss. I think she's his new girlfriend.'

Annabeth started backing up, her eyes wide and scared. 'No, that's not possible! No!' She ran out of the Big House. All the counselors who knew Percy and Annabeth were shocked to hear Percy kissing another girl.

**JASON**

Jason couldn't bear to see Piper's reaction when he told them that apparently he had another girlfriend. What was worse was Annabeth. She had searched so hard for him, and now Jason was telling her that he was kissing someone else.

He ran out and found Thalia coming over.

'Follow me.' She said. She led him to the cabins. Instead of entering the Zeus Cabin, she headed for the one on the left. It was a low bunker like building. With walls made out of shell and the smell of the sea, Jason knew it must be Percy's cabin. He saw one bed with a multitude of metal scraps which he knew must be Tyson's. He hadn't met the Cyclops but he's heard a lot about him. The other bunk was empty and dusty. All around the walls were pictures of Annabeth, an older woman with eyes the colour of the sea and a man with salt and pepper hair, who Jason assumed were Percy's mom and step-father. Also, there was a satyr who Thalia said was Grover Underwood. Then there were pictures of Percy himself. With his sea-green eyes and black hair, he understood why Annabeth had fallen for him.

'Why are you showing me this?' he asked his sister, who was looking at a photo with her and Percy.

'Because I want you to know what he and Annabeth have been through together and why he's so important to her.' Then she started weaving tales about Percy's first quest to find the master bolt, his quest to find the Golden Fleece, which brought Thalia back to life. He felt gratitude for that. When she got to the part where Percy was holding up the sky, he couldn't believe how brave Percy was. After she finished the story on how they defeated Kronos, Jason was speechless. A boy his age had defeated the most powerful titan. His victory against Krios seemed smaller.

'Wow!' was all he could say.

**PIPER**

She should have known that Jason had another girlfriend at his camp. She went back to her cabin and asked Mitchell if he could watch over the cabin while she went for a walk.

'Sure, and Piper, we heard about Jason having a girlfriend. And we're sorry,' Mitchell said.

'It's okay,' Piper said fighting back tears. She ran out of the cabin and ran smack into Jason. He helped her up and said we need to talk.

They went and sat by the ocean looking out at the water.

Jason turned to her and said 'Listen I'm sorry about Reyna. But Thalia told me all these amazing stories about Percy,' Then he told her all of Percy's adventures. Piper knew he was a hero but she couldn't believe how many things he had done. 'It's amazing isn't it? And all of his adventures were with Annabeth by his side. I can't believe Juno took away all of that!'

Piper agreed. It was unfair that after all the adventures Annabeth and he had faced together and Hera had destroyed them all.

**LEO**

Leo headed back to Bunker Nine after the council. The ship was going great. They would be done in a month. When he headed back he saw Annabeth by the creek. She had her back turned.

'This was where we first found out about him. This is where he was claimed.' She said without looking back. 'We were playing capture the flag and he was attacked by a hellhound.'

'Oh.' Leo couldn't reply. He'd heard Jason's news about Percy and Gwenivere or something. He remembered how hard Annabeth had searched for her boyfriend. Now, that he had a new girlfriend what did Annabeth think.

'It's all Hera's fault!' she shouted at the sky like she had the first time they met. 'Why, Hera? You know I love him!' Then she broke down crying. Leo couldn't think of anything to do.

'Told you that sea scum wasn't worth it.' A voice behind them said.

They both turned. 'Mom?' Annabeth said incredulously.

'Lady Athena' Leo bowed respectively.

'Now don't you go dissing my son, Athena.' Another new voice replied. They turned again and there was Poseidon, the Lord of the Seas himself.

'Well, look where that's got her! A heart-broken mess, all because of your son!' she shrieked.

'Don't blame Perseus! This is all Hera's fault!' he shot back. Leo wondered who Perseus was until he realized that must be Percy's full name. He couldn't believe the gods were having an argument while Annabeth was crying her heart out.

'Be quiet!' he shouted. Both gods looked at him, stunned that he had spoken to him like that. 'You guys want to help Annabeth or not? Stop arguing like kindergarteners! You guys can help us build the_ Argo II! _

'Fine.' Athena grumbled. The gods stalked off leaving Leo wondering why he has not been blasted to ashes. Annabeth got up.

'Thanks, Leo. Jason's lucky to have a friend like you.' She walked off back in the direction of the mess hall with Leo right on her heels.

**JASON**

When they were eating breakfast Leo announced that the _Argo II _was ready to sail. Thanks to the help of two certain divine creatures. Everyone finished breakfast very quickly and started to pack. Chiron announced that they would be leaving tomorrow.

Of all the campers at Camp Half-Blood only Chiron, the Hephaestus Cabin, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover Underwood the satyr and he were going. The rest needed to guard the camp. Also they didn't want the roman camp to think it's an invasion. Climbing aboard, he saw Leo and the rest of his cabin pulling ropes and raising the sails. They started to take off.

'Hey Jason, could you help with the wind?' shouted Leo.

'On it!' Jason started to concentrate. The winds picked up and soon Camp Half-Blood was out of sight. Annabeth was the navigator so pretty soon they were headed to Mt. Tam.

Looking down from the ship, Jason realized how fast they were going. Judging from the scenery, they were about halfway there. Piper came over and stood next to him.

'Look at Annabeth.' She whispered. When Jason looked he saw Annabeth holding a photo and tears were running down her cheeks.

'That must be a photo of Percy. I can't believe Hera could be so cold hearted; taking Percy and making him fall in love with someone else. Who would do that?' Piper wondered.

'Look!' shouted Jake Mason. Below them was the Roman Camp. Heading right for them was a cascade of arrows.

'Take cover!' he shouted. Jason willed a strong wind to blow the arrows of course.

'Leo, take us down!' Leo obeyed and soon they were on solid ground facing a multitude of weapons.

**PIPER**

The girl in front stepped forward and took off her helmet. She was beautiful, long blond hair with eyes the colour of the sky. Her face transformed to shock.

'Jason!' she ran forward and hugged him.

'Gwen!' Jason hugged her back. Piper let out her breath. This was not Jason's girlfriend.

'Do you remember me? Well, since you know my name I'm guessing you do! You know I'm your half-sister right?'

'Umm...yes!

'Jason!' another girl ran forward and tackled him to the ground. She looked amazingly like Piper, with her features except her hair was longer and equal with rainbow streaks and she had violet eyes. Piper could feel herself getting angry. Then it happened. The girl was kissing Jason. His eyes were wide and they found Piper's begging her not to overreact. This was Reyna, Jason's girlfriend, she had no doubt.

'Hey, what's happening?' said a new voice. The voice belonged to a boy with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes. She recognized him from Chiron's photo. There was no doubt that this was the missing camper Percy Jackson.

'Percy!' Annabeth came running up and kissed him. Gwendolyn stared stunned and then ran off crying. Piper had completely forgotten that Percy had a new girlfriend.

Percy pushed Annabeth off him and said 'Who do you think you are?' and ran after Gwendolyn.

Annabeth stared after him and started to cry. All the Romans were speechless until a girl with amber eyes and blond hair spoke.

'Jason is that you? It's me Dakota Starlight, Daughter of Apollo.' Why did all of Jason's friends have to be so beautiful? 'Who are they?'

Jason introduced everyone. Reyna was clutching his arm and she realized that he was doing nothing to stop her. Jason turned to Piper and saw her face and pried Reyna off him.

She looked at him confused. 'Is this your new girlfriend?'

'Umm.' Jason looked uncomfortably at both of us and realized how it must look. Here was his girlfriend watching him look at another girl who looked almost exactly like her.

Dakota stepped in. 'Reyna, stop he just came back from...who knows where. Cut him some slack.'

'So you're the famous Jason?' Percy had returned holding hands with Gwendolyn.

**JASON**

He couldn't believe that he had a half-sister or that the half-sister was dating Annabeth's boyfriend. But what shocked him the most was that his girlfriend looked amazingly like Piper.

When Percy asked him if he was the famous Jason all he could do was stare. Perseus Jackson was a legend at camp. They told his stories around the campfire and the flames would always glow brighter when someone mentioned his name. He saw the gray streaks in his hair from holding the sky; he saw his famous sea green eyes.

'Yeah.'

'Nice meeting you. I've heard a lot of stories about you.'

Then Annabeth came back and he noticed that Percy took a step back to examine her. His eyes widened in recognition then confusion.

'Do you remember me?' she asked in a shaky voice.

He scrunched up his features, trying to remember. 'Umm. Sort of. Annabel right?'

'It's Annabeth.' She looked like she was about to cry. Thalia put her hand on her shoulder.

'Oh.' At that she really did burst into tears again. Percy looked thoroughly confused. 'What did I do?'

'You seaweed brain.' Thalia snapped.

'Seaweed brain... it's my nickname right?' he asked.

'Yes, and that was your girlfriend Annabeth. The girl you made burst into tears!'

'My girlfriend? Gwen's my girlfriend!'

'Stop.' The voice was quiet but commanding. It came from Gwendolyn or Gwen as Percy calls her. 'Reyna, take Chiron to see Lupa, Percy take all the boys to the cabins, all the girls come with me, Jason as well.'

'Why?'

'Because you're in my cabin, remember? We're half-siblings.'

They followed Gwen to the cabins. They looked like normal barracks; the only difference was that they were all different colours.

'Piper, go to the Venus Cabin, the pink one, Reyna's the praetor. Annabeth, head to the gray one, Hazel's praetor of the Minerva Cabin. You all children of Vulcan or Hephaestus?'

'Yes' replied Nyssa.

'Go to the one the colour of flames with the hammer on the door. And do not ever let Bobby; he's the praetor, take care of the little kids.'

'Why?'

'Because, once he decided to show the two-year-olds how to make a sword.'

'What?'

'His brother lost three fingers. I don't want it to happen again.'

'What about us?' asked Thalia.

'Follow me.' Gwen led them to a slightly bigger barrack that was pure white with lightning bolts across the doors. 'Home, sweet home.'

It was basically a cabin with beds, chairs, tables and a lot of battle blueprints. Only two of the beds looked used. Gwendolyn sat on one. Jason and Thalia just stood there.

'Thalia, you can have that one, and Jason, the other bed's yours.'

'Oh' Gwendolyn rolled her eyes. She studied Thalia. Then she said something very surprising. 'You're Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. The one who was turned into a pine tree. Jason's sister'

'How do you know that?' demanded Thalia.

'Luke told me. We've been in touch for a long time; he's told me a lot of things. As for the brother and sister thing it's kind of common sense. I knew you were both children of Jupiter and you had the same last name so it was the most logical explanation.'

'That's how you knew about the camp.'

'It's also why I was able to help Percy the most. I knew about the Greek Camp and I knew about his adventures.' She brought out a book. Inside were dozens of photos of camp, Annabeth, Percy, other campers, monsters, maps and there was information under each photo. 'He sent this to me before Kronos took him as his host.'

Jason and Thalia were speechless. Then Jason had a thought. 'Wait, so you knew I had a sister? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because, before you hated Greeks more than anyone at camp. If I told you, you would probably try to kill her so that your name wouldn't be tainted with the blood of the Greeks.'

'I really thought that?'

'Yep. Now let's go to bed, everyone at Legion Camp needs to wake up at six a.m. And now you're the praetor of Legion One so you need to set the example for everyone else. Goodnight.'

**LEO**

Leo woke to the sound of a horn blaring. All the regular Vulcan kids immediately jumped up got dressed than left. He snuggled back into his blankets until they were ripped off by a five-year old with only 2 fingers.

'What happened to your fingers?' he asked.

'Bobby tried to teach me how to make a sword when I was two.' He replied.

'Ouch,' after he and the rest of the rest of the kids got up. He remembered Percy walking them back. Jake Mason was trying to get his memory back.

'Do you remember Beckendorf? When you guys blew up the _Princess Andromeda_?' he asked.

Percy tried to remember. 'I remember he had something to do with a girl named Silena. As for Andromeda, all I know is that there was a girl who was a daughter of Neptune who was friends with Gwen and died on her quest. Her name was Andromeda. Gwen rarely talks about it, but I'm pretty sure she was leading the quest, that's why she's so down. Andie, as everyone calls her, was her best friend and went on the quest. She died under Gwen's leadership, Gwen must've felt horrible.'

The group was silent. Then Grover spoke up.

'Perrrrcy! I'm your best friend! How could you forget me?'

'I don't know.' he replied. He rubbed his temples. Leo recalled how Jason always got a headache when someone questioned him. That must be how Percy was feeling. Percy brought Grover to the Wolf House and led Leo and his siblings to the Vulcan Cabin, where Nyssa and them were already getting ready to go to bed.

After they got dressed they were led out to a pavilion where people were eating.

'Here, you Greeks sit here. Don't move.' Bobby said. Leo looked around; all the Greek campers were sitting here except for Jason and Chiron. He saw them over at the table with the fewest kids. The table consisted of Gwen, Percy, Reyna, Jason, Bobby, Dakota and a girl with short red hair and gray eyes who people said was named Hazel Evilo, daughter of Minerva/ Athena.

Jason looked and saw them and started walking over, Percy and Gwen on his heels. Hey, we're with Legion 1 so we have to sit at a different table.'

'We judge people by skill. You will be tested and put in a legion, 1-12, 1 being the most skilled and 12 being the least.' Said Gwen. Reyna came over and pulled Jason away murmuring words into his ear. Piper looked downright murderous. Then Chiron and a giant wolf came out. Everyone bowed.

The wolf spoke 'Everyone, welcome the return of Jason, praetor of the First Legion.' Everyone cheered. 'Also welcome Chiron and the campers of Camp Half-Blood, who have come here to ally themselves with us to defeat the giants. They shall be tested, everyone to the stadium!'

**JASON**

Everyone flooded to the stadium. Everyone gathered in their legions and sat accordingly. Chiron, Lupa and Legion 1 would determine where the campers go. Thalia was first.

'I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, sister of Jason Grace and lieutenant of Artemis.' She stated loud and clear. Then she brought out the Aegis. Everyone recoiled.

'Legion 1' announced Lupa. We cheered as Thalia ran up to sit beside me. Next was Leo.

He stepped to the center and said 'I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I am a fire user!' With those words he closed his eyes. All of the sudden flames were rippling down his body. Leo opened his eyes and shot a fireball into the air. The crowd was speechless.

'Legion 1!' announced Chiron. Leo ran up to join us as well. Annabeth was next. She was put in Legion 3, with most of the other children of Minerva. All the other Hephaestus kids were in Legion 6. Last it was Piper.

'I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I am charmspeaker and I bear the dagger of Helen of Troy, Katropis.'

'Legion 6!' Lupa announced lazily.

After Reyna faced Jason and asked again if Piper was his new girlfriend. He hesitated and then said yes. He felt bad but he had more feelings for Piper now, than he had Reyna.

'No, you never even broke up with me! I look exactly like her, I can charmspeak too, and I'm a daughter of Venus! You're ditching me for a clone! I worked so hard to deserve you and you're throwing me away like a piece of trash!' she ran away crying.

Gwendolyn pulled him back to the cabin. He noticed her charm bracelet for the first time. It had lightning bolts, a sword, a javelin, and its final charm was a caduceus, with a blood red stone on the center.

'Is that your weapon?' he asked.

'Yes.' She took the sword of her bracelet and it grew into a real sword. She took a lightning bolt off and it turned into a length of cackling electricity.

'Wow.'

'I heard about Reyna.'

'What did she mean by working hard to deserve me?'

'Before you disappeared, you were basically what every girl wanted. You told them that to get a date with you; they had to defeat you in battle. Most lost but Reyna won using her charmspeak to lower your guard. Then she disarmed you and had her knife at your throat. That's also how to move up legions, if you beat a praetor that's in a legion higher than yours. She was promoted from Legion 11 to Legion 1.'

Jason was silent. Then he got up the courage to ask about the caduceus charm which didn't fit in with the rest. It was made with celestial bronze instead of gold.

'It was our way of breaking the enchantments. This stone in the center is filled with his blood. He had a charm of a lightning bolt with an identical gem filled with my blood. It let us communicate. _"The day a Roman would make a blood sacrifice to a Greek would break all charms." _That's what Lupa says, so we did that.'

**PIPER**

She couldn't believe that she was put in a legion less experienced than she. She couldn't believe that Leo and Thalia got to be in a legion with Jason. But what was most unbelievable was the rumour that Jason had dumped the most desirable, un-like Venus's daughter for her. She was ecstatic! She and Jason could finally be a couple.

She wished Annabeth could share her happiness. Every day she would see Annabeth looking longingly at Gwen and Percy having picnics by the ocean like she'd used too. She could only imagine the pain she must be feeling every time she watched them kiss. She thought that maybe they would have been doing the world a favour if they'd left Hera to die. Then, she realized what she was thinking and scolded herself. It would have been even worse if she were to die.

When Jason came running down the hill, she ran towards him and kissed him on the lips, the first time since he had lost his memory. It felt wonderfully correct like the balance of the world had been restored.

'I'm sorry for making you feel insecure about us, but now I'm officially yours.' He said happily.

'I always had belonged to you, you just couldn't see it.' They kissed again. After they broke off they saw Reyna glaring resentfully at them. Piper couldn't have cared less. Gwen and Percy ran up to them now.

'Hey, could get Thalia and Annabeth to my cabin, I need to talk to them about something.' Gwen asked.

'Sure.' Jason replied. Percy smirked at him.

'Piper is it possible that maybe you could not listen to this, it's kind of between the people who actually knew Luke.' Gwen stated. Percy shot her a strange look, so he didn't know what she was talking about. That made Piper a lot more willing to let Jason go.

'Reyna's training, maybe you could go and spar with her?' she suggested.

'No! She'll kill me and pretend like it was an accident!' protested Piper.

'I'll get Hazel and Dakota to spot. Don't worry, they like you.' Like that helped a lot.

Gwendolyn gave Jason a pleading look. 'Piper, you can help me find them, but then can you try sparring. Hey if you beat her they might move you up a legion.' Jason reasoned.

'Fine, let's go.' She and Jason walked away. Soon enough they spotted Thalia having an argument with some Ceres/Demeter kid and Annabeth looking longingly at Percy and Gwen's retreating forms.

'Hey, Gwen wants you and Annabeth to meet her at our cabin. She said it was about Luke.' Jason said to them.

'Sure, come on Annabeth.' Thalia pulled Annabeth to her feet and they started towards the barrack. Jason went with them leaving Piper to go to the arena where Reyna was waiting with a murderous glint in her eye for stealing her boyfriend.

**JASON**

He wasn't entirely sure about leaving Piper with Reyna, but Dakota and Hazel assured him that she was perfectly safe.

'Hey, we'll make sure she doesn't get hurt. Maybe she'll beat her and get to be in our legion. Two charmspeakers will help a lot. Gwendolyn cares a lot, don't doubt her.' Dakota said.

In the cabin, Annabeth was sitting on Thalia's bed, next to her. Percy was next to Gwen, who looked up and smiled.

'I thought it would be good to show Annabeth and Percy the book Luke gave to me.' She pulled it out and let Annabeth and Percy root through it.

'When did he give you this and where did he get the photos?' Annabeth asked.

'I don't know. Luke gave it to me before he turned into Kronos's host. I think Hermes helped him with the photos.'

'So Hermes knew that Luke knew about the Romans, why didn't he tell Zeus?'

'Probably so Luke didn't get blasted to ashes.' Gwen replied.

'How did you meet?' asked Percy to his girlfriend.

'When I went on my first quest with Andie, I was on my way back when we saw him making camp on the Mountain of Despair. He told us that he needed an apple from the Garden of Hesperides, and he missed the entrance, so he was forced to make camp. He told us he hadn't brought anyone because his prophecy predicted one of his companions would die, so we offered to go with him.

'You must have been around 10, when you met. You've been in touch a long time.' Annabeth said incredulously.

'It's been ages, true. Anyway when we camped with him, we told him of our camp and he told us of his. We were all amazed to find out about each other's existence. Then Hermes came. He told us that we must not reveal the truth else we will tear each other apart.' Gwendolyn paused, and took a breath. 'The next morning we entered the garden. We saw Ladon and the Tree of Immortality. Luke didn't want to use the way Hercules had. He was afraid that Atlas would be smart enough not to fall for it. We agreed to try to find a way to enable Luke to sneak around Ladon while we distracted it. The plan went wrong immediately. Ladon knocked Andie unconscious and Luke was distracted and sent into a tree. I tried to distract him with lightning. All of San Francisco saw that battle.'

'Is that the giant storm near Mt. Tam that happened, with the thunder and the lightning?' Jason exclaimed.

'The thunder was Ladon roaring and the lightning was me. Anyway Luke got up and tried to help me. The dragon made a swipe at him. I pushed him out of the way but not before it scratched him down his face. In return the dragon scratched me.' Gwen lifted up her shirt and exposed her stomach. Across it laid a scar that even Ares would be proud of.

'So that's how you got it! You told the whole camp you got into a fight with a chimera!' exclaimed Jason.

'It's true I did get into a fight with one, but I left unharmed. Anyway, when I was on the ground, Luke couldn't defend himself. Andie woke up then and tried to help. The thing about her was that she couldn't control her powers very well. She...she lost control.' Gwen faltered. Every one gasped, realizing what happened to her. Percy wrapped his arms around Gwen.

'I'm sorry.' Whispered Annabeth.

'Her final attack stunned Ladon. Luke picked me up and fled the garden. He brought me to a safe house and nursed me back to health. If possible he was even guiltier. Andromeda was the person who was fated to die. By letting us join him he had sentenced her to death. I don't blame him after all he did, but I'm pretty sure he did. After we sat inside in silence. I took her sword as my memory of her.' Gwen took her sword charm. When it turned into a real sword they noticed that it had designs of the sea, definitely not what a daughter of Jupiter would add. The name _Stormblade_ was written in Latin with what looked like water. Everyone was silent.

'After, we left; I was to accompany him half way back to Camp Half-Blood. When I went back to camp I didn't tell anyone about Luke. I told them that Andromeda fell in battle. Lupa knew I knew, she had called me to the Wolf House and I told her the truth. No one questioned me. Jason, you pestered me until I took a lightning bolt and shot you with it. You never questioned me again.'

'Wow, Jason, you really don't know when to quit.' Thalia teased.

Gwen continued, 'After Luke and I were sending messages through Hermes. One day we met up to test out how to send messages without Hermes. We finally found the answer with our charms. Each is filled with each other's blood, it breaks the enchantments. We communicated up until the Titan War.'

'I remember! I saw an Iris-message fade when I saw Luke before he left for Kronos. That must have been you!' Annabeth exclaimed.

'Probably. Anyway that's the story.' Gwen looked down fingering the caduceus charm, with its blood filled center, the one that brought Luke and Gwendolyn together. Jason couldn't believe Gwen was only 10 when she went on her quest and lost her friend.

'That's why I was moved up to Legion 1. Before I was in Legion 6, for even though I was a child of Jupiter I wasn't very strong.' Gwen said. 'I couldn't even help protect my friends.' She looked down miserably.

'No one blames you Gwen.' Percy said softly. He kissed on the cheek. The story Gwen had told was so enchanting that Annabeth hadn't even noticed.

'Jason, maybe you should check on Piper. Judging by the lack of blood curdling screams I think no one has died.' That jolted Jason out of his reverie. How could he have forgotten about Piper sparring Reyna?

**LEO**

When Jason left, Piper and Reyna were starting to mix it up. Dakota and Hazel were refereeing. At first all he could focus on was Hazel. Her lush red hair, her eyes that radiated wisdom. She was out of his league by a longshot. That was the quality he was looking for in the perfect girl. He was wondering how to approach her, but the fight was really distracting. Their charmspeak wouldn't work on each other so they relied on skill. After a while a crowd had started to gather watching these to beauty queens battle it out.

Jason, Gwen, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia came running out of the cabin. Dakota and Hazel ran to meet them.

'Oh my gods, Piper is an awesome fighter! Lupa is in the crowd and I'm pretty sure she's going to be bumped up to Legion 2. If she can beat Reyna, she'll be put in Legion 1 for sure.' Jason watched the fight. Piper was fighting with a knife and Reyna with a sword. Piper was slashing and Reyna was barely able to deflect it. Reyna's look was clear: she was out for blood. Then Piper saw Jason and her determination shot up.

'Drop your weapon!' Piper said. Her voice whipped out and the entire crowd dropped whatever weapon they were holding. Reyna almost dropped hers but regained her grip. It was enough to let Piper in and disarm her. CLANG! There was a shocked silence. Piper had Reyna in a hold and had her knife at her throat.

'Piper McLean, you have defeated Reyna Doven, praetor of Legion 1. You won the match with your knife only. You are now deemed fit to join Legion 1!' Lupa shouted. Cheers rose from the crowds. Reyna ran off crying, but Piper could only see Jason and her friends running to meet her. Leo couldn't believe that she'd been able to beat Reyna.

'Congrats! You know having this many people being eligible to be in Legion 1 is a phenomenon that probably won't happen for another millennia!' Hazel said. 'Oh, there's a feast that's going to happen tonight, Leo do you want to go with me?'

'Uh, sure. I mean yes of course!' Leo stammered.

'Thought so.' Hazel winked.

Leo would have stood there forever if Gwen didn't say 'Great, how about you boys go get ready and all the girls can come to my cabin to get ready?'

'Sure.' Percy said.

'Great, so I'm going with Percy, Hazel's going with Leo, and Piper's going with Jason. I don't know about Dakota or Annabeth. Since you're in the Hunters I doubt you're going to want to with a boy.' Gwendolyn reasoned.

'True' Thalia agreed. They all headed off to Jason's Cabin leaving all the boys staring off wonderingly.

'Hey, Percy?' Bobby began.

'Yeah?'

'How would you feel if I invited Annabeth?' he asked.

'Why are you asking me?' Percy asked.

'Because, apparently Annabeth used to be your girlfriend.' Bobby said.

'Well, she isn't anymore. Go right ahead.' Bobby ran off towards Gwen. A few minutes later he came back.

'SUCCESS!'

Percy took them to his cabin, where they all put on traditional roman togas. They each wore one that its colour coordinated with their godly parents. Percy seemed to start mumbling under his breath. Leo understood but everyone else was lost.

'What?' Percy asked confused.

'You were speaking in Greek.' Bobby stated. Percy stopped his mumbling after that, instead he looked thoroughly confused.

'I wonder why your memory isn't coming back like Jason's did? Leo said.

'I don't know. Each time I try I get a headache.' That put a stop to their talking for a while. They left towards the arena where they were holding the dance. The girls were there wearing robes. Gwen came up looking as beautiful and intimidating as lighting. Piper was just as dazzling as well as the others. But what caught Leo's attention was Hazel. Her gray eyes reflecting the night sky.

The music started and everyone started to dance, except Thalia owing she was a Hunter. Annabeth was dancing with Bobby and didn't look entirely happy. Percy and Gwen and Jason and Piper were dancing like naturals.

Dakota announced 'All the girls come over to do the Latin Line Dance.' The girls formed a line and everyone clapped. Gwen was spinning and her feet were stepping to perfection. All the guys stared dumbstruck at how fluidly the girls could dance.

Lupa announced 'Heroes, praetors, we shall embark on the_ Argo II _tomorrow. We shall bring the Heroes of Camp Half-Blood and we shall claim victory against the giants. If you die you die with honour.' Cheery.

**PIPER**

After her victory with Reyna, Piper was so happy. At the dance she and Jason had so much fun. But of course they had to go back. She went back to her barrack and started packing up. Reyna was for once not glaring at her; she was staring at a picture of 3 people. One was her, the other was Gwendolyn, beautiful even back then, and the last person was a girl with long black hair and eyes the colour of the sea.

'That's Andromeda. She died on Gwendolyn's quest. We were 10. Gwen wouldn't speak to anyone for days. I caught her sending an iris-message to some sandy-haired guy. He was from your camp, I know that now.' Reyna said surprising her.

'Last year when the Titan War ended, I guess he died. She wouldn't speak again. I caught her crying and clutching a caduceus charm that I guess he gave to her. She loved him a lot. When Percy appeared, she knew everything about him. She has fire but she doesn't show it after those two deaths. Percy came and that fire was back. She never left his side. She knew who is godly parent and she can communicate with him better than everyone else. When they finally started dating she was happy again. The way you see her act now is nothing like how she used to act.' Reyna said. Piper was surprised at how much Gwendolyn cared about Greeks. Her encounter with Luke had changed her. When they died she practically lost the will to live.

The next day, on the _Argo II _she told Annabeth what Reyna had said.

'She's more caring than I give her credit for. Maybe Percy should stay with her.' Annabeth said.

'If you take Percy away she might go back to being empty. I think it's all up to Percy. If he gets his memory back and goes with you, as long as she gets to stay friends with him, I don't think she'll care as much.'

'Care as much about what?' Gwen walked over.

Piper told her what Reyna said. Gwen looked down.

'Luke made me promise that I would protect Annabeth and Percy in any way how. I protected Percy from the camp but so far, Annabeth, you don't look like you need protecting.' Gwen sighed. 'I'm sorry about Percy. Thalia told me about your life together. I guess it's up to him who to choose. I hope we can be friends.' She extended her hand.

Annabeth shook it. 'I heard how much you cared about him. It wouldn't be fair if I took him away.'

The rest of the trip sailed in silence. Then Jake Mason called out 'Camp Half-blood!' The ship started to land. At camp everyone went immediately to Percy who seemed completely overwhelmed. She realized that he didn't remember a thing about camp.

'Percy!' Rachel Dare, the Oracle, ran out to meet him. 'Do you remember me?'

'Umm... Rachel right. You're the Oracle.' Percy said. Rachel hugged him again and this time Percy hugged her back.

Chiron announced 'Everyone coming get ready we shall set sail to Greece. We will prevail.' All the campers cheered.

The Romans muttered 'A little too optimistic.'

Thalia came over with a bunch of other girls, all dressed in silver and holding bows. 'The Huntresses are ready.'

Everyone clambered aboard, the Demeter and Aphrodite Cabin was left to defend camp. Once they were in the air all the campers pestered Percy with questions. Then Gwen came and kissed him. She held out a lightning bolt and said 'The next person who asks Percy a question that knows Percy won't know the answer gets a taste of this lightning bolt.'

Then of course Travis Stoll needed to ask, 'What happened to Annabeth?' the next thing he knew was that he smelled smoke then blacked out.

Gwendolyn stood over him and said 'Don't say I didn't warn you.' She walked away to join Jason.

Piper came over to Percy and said 'Has any of your memories returned?'

'Some, all of them are my accomplishments and Annabeth is there but I don't think there's anything romantic between us.' He replied. Studying Percy she knew why both of the girls had fallen for him. If she didn't have a boyfriend, she might have fallen for him as well.

'Annabeth, when we first met said you got into a lot of trouble. What did you do?'

He laughed then grinned, a slightly dumb grin. She understood why Annabeth had nicknamed him "Seaweed Brain". He told about all his failures, the accidents that happened to him, all the explosions he had caused, and how that this was the first year that he'd been able to spend two years in a row at the same school. Annabeth was right. All her expulsions seemed like nothing compared to Percy's.

Then Gwen came and said 'Leo says we'll be there in an hour. Are you ready to face the final chapter?'

Mount. Olympus was easily identified. All around it was beautiful little towns. But in a ring around the base were creatures so large, they looked like little hills. They saw bright flashes of light and the gods were here ready to fight alongside the heroes, like they had millennia before to defeat the earth itself. They all braced themselves for all Hades to break loose.

**LEO**

The moment he saw the giants he thought they were doomed. They flew to the top and set up defences in the remnants of the original palace. The Athena/Minerva Cabin worked Athena and Zeus. The children of the Big Three were there. He saw a boy younger than who people told him was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He had a wicked black sword.

He peered over the edges and saw what others hadn't. The giants were gone. He noticed tunnels and heard rumbling in the mountain. He ran over to Athena and Zeus.

'They're in the mountain, climbing through the tunnels! They're going to surprise us any moment!' he shouted.

'Stand ready!' Zeus ordered.

The battle was nothing like Leo had ever been in. The earth-born just kept coming. All of Legion 1 was near the front lines. Jason and Gwen were using lightning to blast to pieces. Piper and Reyna needed to add more power so they charmspoke together so the giants would do as they say. Hazel and Annabeth were fighting. Dakota was fighting alone. Leo summoned his fire and used it to blast the giant she was facing.

'Thanks!' she called.

The gods were flying around, teaming up with their kids to make sure they didn't rise again. Everyone was doing the best they could, but the giants kept on appearing.

'Everyone head for the ruins!' Gwen screamed. They all backed up. Leo realized that she was grouping them together so that they could have help if they needed it. Also, by grouping them together it would bring all the giants here, so they could combine multiple attacks. She was smarter than Leo gave her credit for.

Leo ran over to help. Jason, Thalia and Gwen were combining lightning attacks so each giant got blasted to rubble when they came close. Zeus saw this and helped even more. Now instead of them having to focus their blasts, any giant that came within a 30 foot radius would be obliterated.

Then Gaea herself came, in the form of Dirt Woman. She sent out visions that made Leo want to stop fighting. Everyone faltered, except Gwen. She took her javelin charm and threw it at her. It made no effect so she took the caduceus charm and held it high. Gaea's power over everyone stopped.

'What have you done?' she asked her form getting weaker.

'"_The day a roman makes a blood sacrifice to a Greek will break all charms"'_ she said, 'Today, years ago Luke and I forged these charms. You are powerless.' Behind her, Leo thought he could see two figures, one a girl with long dark hair and green eyes, the other a boy with sandy blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. Those must have been her friends.

'No!' Gaea screamed. All the giants were crumbling owing that Gaea's power was disappearing. All except Porphyrion. He made his final attack at Annabeth.

**JASON**

Jason couldn't believe that Gwen's charm had saved them. He was sure that behind her were the spirits of her friends. When the last giant rose behind them everyone was too stunned to do anything except watch in horror as he swung his club towards Annabeth.

'No!' Gwen's cry brought everyone to reality. Gwen ran up and pushed Annabeth out of the way. As the club came down on Gwen, Jason felt so much rage that he called up all his strength and blasted Porphyrion to pieces. It was too late though. Mother Earth had taken her final revenge on Gwen for destroying the giants.

Everyone ran up to her form on the ground. She was still alive. Jason felt a flicker of hope until he saw her injuries. He knew that no amount of nectar or ambrosia could save her.

'Gwen, why did you do that?' asked Annabeth.

'I promised Luke that I would protect you.' She answered weakly.

_An oath to keep with a final breath. _The line in the prophecy made sense now. Gwen kept her oath and she'll take her final breath because of it.

'You knew that you would die, didn't you?' Jason demanded.

Gwen nodded. All the gods and heroes were silent. This girl had saved them all, and was going to die because of it.

'All victories come with a price. With the Titan War it was all the lives lost. This victory came at a price of Andromeda, Luke and I. If Andromeda hadn't died I and Luke would have never been able to create our charms. Then Gaea would have risen.' Gwen closed her eyes. 'Percy, I know that Annabeth will care for you like she had before. I think Hera will give back all your memories of her now that it's over'

Percy was shocked. Everyone turned to Hera.

'Fine, later though.' She grumbled.

Gwen gripped Jason's hand 'You'll be a hero Jason, you'll be the greatest of them all.' With that her hand went slack. Jason took her charm bracelet off and handed it to Percy.

'The sword is back in the hands of a child of the sea.' He said. The charm flashed. Everyone was silent after that. Jupiter took her body away himself and the gods left for Mt. Olympus, the one in New York. All the campers climbed aboard the _Argo II_ where they all would be heading to Camp Half-Blood for her funeral. No one spoke.

Percy was holding the caduceus charm. He took the Stormblade off it and handed it to Poseidon. 'I have a sword. Hers shall return to the sea.' Poseidon took the sword that was once Andromeda's and walked away.

'Here's your memories back as promised.' Hera said as she approached Percy. Percy met her eyes then collapsed on the spot. Jason rushed forward so he wouldn't hit his head. He woke up and his eyes widened.

'Oh my gods, Annabeth is going to kill me!' He got up and started searching for Annabeth.

Piper and Thalia came up looking downcast. 'I can't believe after everything Gwen had done Fate took her away.' Thalia cried.

'Well, at least Annabeth got her happy ending.' Piper pointed over to the side. Percy had his arms around Annabeth and they were kissing, finally.

'Gwen did as well.' Said a voice behind them. It was Nico, son of Hades.

'What do you mean?' asked Jason.

'I talked to her ghost. She was admitted to the Elysium Fields. She's sharing a house with Andie and Luke. I think they're a couple in the Underworld now.' Nico said. Jason smiled, she was reunited with her best friend and now she had Luke. Still it was unfair that she had to die.

When they arrived at camp everyone rushed out to meet them. They explained their story. Chiron brought everyone to the campfire. He brought out a shroud, the colour of the sky, with images of lightning shooting across the sky. In the center was an image of _Stormblade _and the caduceus charm in an x shape.

'Where did you get that Chiron?' Jason asked.

'Gwen made it and gave it to me. I didn't know who it was for at the time.' He answered gravely. Jason felt hollow. Gwen had even made her own burial shroud. She knew what would happen.

Jason, Hazel, Dakota and Reyna lit the shroud together. Reyna seemed to have gotten over Jason. She went to Thalia and asked if she could become a Huntress. She said yes.

Hazel and Dakota weren't very active. In fact nobody was. Everyone was mourning Gwen, even those who didn't know her. Jason was reminded of her everywhere. The sky was the colour of her eyes, the sun reflecting the colour of her hair. Every once in a while he would hear her laugh.

Percy took Annabeth as his girlfriend again, but he kept her charm bracelet. No one made fun of him. The weather was beautiful.

'You know I think Hera kept my memories because I was a peace offering.' He said.

'What?' Jason didn't know where this was coming from.

'My dad and your dad are rivals, not to mention the grudges between Greece and Rome. What better peace offering than a daughter of Zeus whose roman and a son of Poseidon, who's Greek, align themselves together?' Percy reasoned.

Then Nico came running over. 'Come with me!' he said running into the woods. Percy and Jason followed until they reached a pit filled with food and such.

'Nico, please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing?' Percy said.

It was too late. Nico started chanting in ancient Greek. Misty shapes appeared. Three were brighter than others. They knelt to drink and faced them. Jason recognized them. The first was a girl around his age with black hair and emerald eyes. She was Andromeda. The second figure looked about twenty. He had blond hair, brilliant blue eyes and a scar down his right cheek. He recognized him as Luke Castellan from Thalia's photo. The last figure was Gwendolyn.

'Hi Jason, meet my friends.' Gwen said. She looked exactly like she had when she died.

'What are you doing here?' Jason asked.

'I bear a message. Mother Earth is defeated, the demigods have allied themselves. You have, oh I would say a year before things would get worse again.'

'What? We defeated all the enemies. I thought we'd have a few years of peace!' Jason complained.

'Things can always get worse.' Luke said, 'What big battle came after the wars? The one that lasted a decade?'

Jason's spirits sank. 'The Trojan War, the biggest battle between the Greeks and Romans.'

Gwen nodded. 'We cannot stay for much longer. We will help all we can. Later, seek Reyna, she will give you answers.'

'Percy thanks for giving my father the sword. Yours will hold more power.' Andie said. The way she spoke brought back memories of her laughing when she was alive. She was the first life taken to create a world where Greeks and Romans would live together, and now Gwen was saying, they would rip each other apart.

'We must return and Jason, it was nice meeting you. I've heard a lot of good things about you.' Luke said. With that they vanished.

'Wow, you guys have the worst luck.' Nico said. They headed back to the pavilion. Jason wondered how long it would take to start battling each other. But for now he could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEQUEL IS NOW POSTED! AFTER A LONG WAIT DAUGHTER OF TROY IS FINALLY FINISHED! **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO WERE WAITING FOR IT AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**


End file.
